Heaven Knows
by Autumn Webster
Summary: A Prumano fic set in 1930-1947. Lovino and Gilbert have a secret relationship going past just childhood friends, but during WWII, it catches up to Lovino. He is sent back to his old country in the worst circumstances possible-a prisoner camp meant for homosexuals. Gilbert is made to fight in the war against the English and attempts to get Lovino back, but will they live happy?
1. New Home

**Hi people, this is my second story. Same as the last one, and more in the future, it's based off of a song. The plot of this story, however, will stick to the lyrics of the song more than the last one, so I hope you like it! This is a PruMano, which is my OTP (I ship all forms of it because it's just so cute)!**

Lovino, age 6, and his twin brother Feliciano sat down on the couch. They looked up at their grandfather, Romulus, with bright eyes. Romulus sat across from them. Even though the two were very young, they were still brilliant children and were well-mannered when they wanted to be. "So, kids, I know we had plans to send you to school here, but there has been a change in my plans. We're going to Germany, where Lovino will stay with me. Our family friend, Elizaveta, has offered to take Feliciano to Austria for his education."

The twins were silent for a minute before Feliciano burst into tears, clutching his elder twin's shirt. "But I can't leave fratello! We're twins! We have to stick together, grandpa! You can't make me leave him!" Lovino had pulled Feliciano into a protective hug and refused to let go, even when their grandfather cast them a stern look.

"It's final, you two." His voice was suddenly tinged with warning. "I've gotten a job offer there from a friend of mine. He was generous enough to allow us to stay with him, all of us, for a week. When Feliciano is sent to Austria, I have to find another place to stay with Lovino. It won't be so bad; my friend has a grandson about your age. He's just a year older. I'm sure you'll all be great friends during Feliciano's stay and, hopefully, Lovino, you two will stay friends. I wouldn't want you to be lonely without your brother."

Lovino's face turned sour. "Do you really expect that I will forget all about my brother and like this new _German_ more? Because that isn't going to happen!" He was glaring at Romulus, venom in his words. "Feliciano isn't going anywhere! He's staying with us! You can't just send him away to some other place without me, without you, or anyone else!"

Romulus growled. "It's final. No more questions or anything. I don't want to hear another word against my decision from either of you. I'll be packing all your things so you don't forget any and we'll be in Germany hopefully tomorrow."

He then stood, leaving the two twins to sob over their fate. Romulus felt bad, he wasn't a mean man, but he had promised his childhood friend that they would be there to accept the job. They hadn't seen each other in almost a decade and he hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity. The twins would have to deal with it, but Romulus knew it was a little bit harsh to keep them apart, but preparations had already been made. He would have to stick with his decision.

The rest of the day was miserable for them all. Feliciano wouldn't stop crying and Lovino wouldn't leave his brother's side. The elder twin just kept glaring at his grandfather, not speaking. When he did decide to speak, however, he let out a string of profanities and harsh words that cut right through the older man's spirit.

Romulus was almost relieved when they got on the plane to Germany. Lovino and Feliciano had fallen asleep, leaning against each other. He had to admit, the two were adorable and he would regret being without Feliciano. He was always the more obedient one, the nicest one, and he did his chores without too much of a fuss. Feli was hard to take care of sometimes, while Lovino was more of a wild, independent spirit.

A few hours later, Lovino was sitting on the porch of a nicely-kept house somewhat out of town. They were actually on the borderline of Germany and East Germany, the state of Prussia. It was an old brick road, but Lovino hardly paid attention. He was angry that Feliciano would be leaving in a week and there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't even gone inside. Lovi let his grandfather carry in all of his things and since he knew Romulus would decorate the twins' room to his liking anyway, he could unpack the boxes for all Lovino cared.

His feet just barely touched the ground from the porch swing the elder twin was sitting on. He had to push himself back with the very tips of his toes to get the swing to move. Lovino wondered if the reason they moved was because he could never do anything right. What if Romulus was really planning on leaving him alone with these people? What if he was going to get rid of him?! Lovino's eyes watered and he promised himself that he would try harder to clean up without making even more of a mess and to be nicer; it was just hard to do with his chorea.

Suddenly the door was blown open so fast and so forceful that it bounced against the wall of the house and came right back to hit the exiting boy in the face. "OW! That was _not _awesome!" The boy said in an annoying Germanic accent. Lovino took him in with a quick once-over, not really wanting another person to be out here with him.

The other had white hair with a silvery tinge that shone faintly in the faint winter sunlight. His skin was almost the same color as his hair, but just a shade darker. Their eyes met for a split second before Lovino looked away with a huff of annoyance. Within that second, though, Lovino thought he'd seen more shades of red than he'd ever thought existed.

They were both silent for a moment, the German boy rubbing his head where there was no doubt a knot forming from being hit so hard by the door. The new boy stood up finally, walking over to Lovino. "Hallo, I'd heard that there were two Italians coming, but I was wondering why there was only one!" He said quite loudly, making Lovino cringe and want to cover his ears. "My name's Gilbert, but you can call me the King of Awesomeness! I must say, you're cuter than I thought you'd be."

Lovino wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just stayed silent. The silence between the two could most definitely be described as awkward and Gilbert, not able to stand the quiet, crossed his arms. "Well if you don't talk then you're _obviously _not as awesome as me! What's your name, un-awesome boy?"

The Italian, quick to anger, growled. "My name's Lovino, you asshat. I don't care if you think you're awesome or not, you're nothing but a stupid bastard!" He expected the other to cry or at least go away, but to his annoyance, and surprise, Gilbert just grinned widely and held out his hand to shake.

"Well, Lovi, I think we'll be great friends!"


	2. Bye Brother, Hello Brother

A week later, little Feliciano was standing on the front porch with a suitcase almost as large as he was. Lovino was clinging to him with tears in his eyes, never wanting to let go of his precious brother. A young-looking woman in her twenties was standing on the porch steps, her green dress billowing in the faint breeze. During normal circumstances, the two twins would be complimenting her on her beautiful, long hair or her stunning green eyes, but right now Lovino thought she looked like the ugliest witch for taking away his brother.

Gilbert was standing behind the two of them. The boy had caused a lot of trouble around the house since the Italian family got there, but secretly Lovi was grateful to have Gilbert around. He was like a punching bag that he could yell at to take out his frustrations on. For some reason, though, Gilbert never took the words that flooded from the emotional boy's mouth seriously. He would just yell something about being awesome and run away laughing.

Soon, the twins were pried away from each other, both of them gazing at each other with puffy and teary eyes. "Arrivederci…" Feliciano whispered as the lady, Elizaveta, picked up his suitcase and led him down the driveway to the waiting car. Lovino reached out for Feli, but he was already climbing into the car. Romulus, Lovino, and Gilbert watched as Feliciano looked out the window, pressing his hand to the glass.

Lovi stayed sitting on the swing even after the other two had gone in. Feliciano must have been out of town by then, the elder twin supposed. He wondered when he'd get to see his little brother again. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. Lovino didn't know if he could survive without his twin next to him at all times.

He thought back to Feliciano's hand pressed against the window. Even now, he felt his fingers twitch with longing. Lovino wanted to feel his brother's hand in his own like usual. Hazel eyes brimming with tears, Lovi looked at the ground as he pushed the swing back and forth gently. "I miss you already, fratello." He sighed quietly.

Gilbert sat next to Lovino on the porch swing. He was so unusually quiet that Lovino hadn't heard him coming. He hadn't even heard the door's usual creak as it opened and closed. "Are you alright?" Gilbert asked softly. "I used to have a little brother. He disappeared one day. Vati and I supposed he got kidnapped when no one could find him and he never came back. I miss him. I can't say I know how you feel, though. You've been with Feliciano since you were born."

Lovi looked at the German boy with wide eyes. "You had a brother, too?" He couldn't quite comprehend that the annoying, egotistical seven-year-old in front of him was actually just a sad, worried big brother. "I'm sorry about what happened to him. I bet you were a good brother. Even though you're nothing but a damn bastard with potato breath now." He couldn't resist teasing the other.

Gilbert just smiled. "I was an awesome brother. The best there was. I always used to carry him around the house and Vati and I would make stew for him when he got sick! It was a lot of fun to play hide-and-seek with him because he would always make a bunch of noise and lose. I just miss him a lot."

Before Lovi knew what was going on, his fingers that were still twitching were enveloped in a slightly larger, pale hand. "But you can be my new little brother!" Gilbert was now looking at Lovino with a smile. Even being that young, Lovino saw that the large grin the older boy was giving him hid desperation. He didn't quite have the heart to say no.

That's why, when it got dark, Lovi let Gilbert carry him inside. He wanted to yell at the German and scream that he could walk by himself, but he bit his lip to keep back the stinging insults. That's why, when Romulus demanded that the two go to bed, Lovi let Gilbert tuck him in and kiss his forehead the way Lovino always kissed Feliciano's. That's why, when Lovino had a nightmare from being separated from his twin for the first time in his life, he allowed Gilbert to climb into his bed, slip under his covers, and pull him close. Lovino fell asleep curled up, his face buried in Gilbert's chest, listening to the older boy's heartbeat.

"You _can't _take him away from me!" Gilbert screeched when Romulus explained why he had started packing Lovino's items again. Romulus ignored the troublesome albino, continuing to fold Lovino's clothes neatly and store them in the same box they'd arrived in with an exasperated sigh. "You _can't!_"

Lovi was sitting up in bed, watching with slight fear as Gilbert's face and neck grew red with rage. He balled up his fists, his skin turning even whiter with how tight he gripped his hands. Lovino noticed the tears building up in the corners of Gil's eyes, but he couldn't tell if they were tears of pure anger or sadness that his new little brother was being taken away from him as well.

When Romulus didn't respond, Gilbert stormed out of the room still in his pajamas. Lovi winced when he heard screaming ensue. "Vati, you can't let that man take away my little brother! My first little brother was taken away; you can't let him take away my new one! It's only been a week, Vati, why can't Lovi stay longer?!"

A more quiet voice spoke. "They will not be moving very far away, Gilbert, I can assure you. I am very sorry you've taken such a liking to Lovino and he has to go away, but you'll still be able to meet up and play. He will be enrolling in your school next year as well, so you two will not be apart very much. School is about to start anyway."

"But Vati! He's a year younger; I won't be able to see him except at lunch and break! That's less than an hour every day! Here I can see him all day every day! And what if he gets picked on? Who's going to stop those idiots from hurting my bruder?!" Gilbert's voice only got louder and filled with more anger as he went on.

"I guess you will just have to make do, then, Gilbert. That's all the advice I can give. You know we can't support them for long anyway, especially in _winter._" By then, Lovino had his face buried in his pillow. He didn't want to leave Gilbert and he _definitely _didn't want to go to school. Not because of the bullies, he could take care of himself, but because he never was very good at making friends. He always ended up insulting them and they would run away crying.

With that, Gilbert came back into the room with his eyes starting to get puffy as he wiped away his tears. "I tried, bruder. I tried to make Vati let you stay, but he's stupid and won't let you. I'll see you at school, though! I'll even walk you there and back every day to make sure you don't get taken away from me! Don't worry, big brother Gilbert will make sure everything is okay!"

Despite the current situation, Lovino couldn't help but to smile.


	3. No Matter What

**Well I would have updated sooner, but school started early for me. Yay. And cross country is starting next week, so I have to get my physical and such. And find school supplies this weekend because they didn't tell me what I needed. Being in high school sucks, especially when you're not a senior and have all senior level classes. More work~! Anyway, that's enough of my complaining. I hope you like this chapter!**

When school started up, every day, just like he promised, Gilbert was waiting for Lovino on the Italian's new front porch. When Lovino would come out, grumpy that he had to wake up early and go to some place he would no-doubt hate, Gilbert would jump up and almost tackle him into a hug. "Bruder!" He would yell and take Lovi's hand, dragging him out into the yard and on the way to the school.

On the way, Gilbert would tell Lovino what happened over dinner the night before or what he did that was against the rules and that Vati didn't catch him doing. As they would walk, Gilbert's fingers would be entwined with the other boy's, squeezing with reassurance as they reached the building they would be separated in. Lovino was always the slightest bit happy that Gilbert would always walk him to his class, stand at the door until Lovi had gotten all his supplies out, and then wave and be on his way to his own class. Lovi was sure Gilbert was always late to his classroom.

The most memorable day to Lovino was his first day. Lovino had been terrified to know that Romulus wouldn't be able to take him to school, so he hadn't wanted to leave. When his grandfather had practically shoved him out the door, there was only fifteen minutes before the Italian would be considered late. He was on the verge of tears before he'd felt a hand slip into his own and he whipped his head up. Gilbert was standing there with a huge grin plastered to his face. "Hey little bruder, are you trying to make us late on your first day?"

Lovino hadn't been happier to see Gilbert in the entire week they'd known each other.

That day, since Gilbert was faster than Lovi, he carried his adopted little brother on his back and ran the whole way to school. Lovino didn't realize how hard that must have been until years later, when he realized that Gilbert had carried his own bulging backpack, Lovino, and Lovino's backpack as well. Gilbert had had to put Lovi down when he entered the building, a result of being glared at by the adults, and they'd run to Lovino's class. The Italian quickly got lost and had to rely upon the albino German to get him where he needed to be.

The teacher called roll as soon as Lovino sat down. He caught Gilbert grinning and waving for a split second before he was gone; off to his own class that he was now late to. Lovino stayed silent the entire day except to say 'here' when his name was called and to answer a question or two the teacher threw his way. Thanks to Gilbert, he understood a lot of German already, so making it through the day to lunch was relatively easy, though he had to listen closely and guess at what the lady teacher was saying sometimes.

When they finally did line up for lunch, however, Lovino's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. He hadn't made any friends. Where would he sit and eat? What if he got lost if he had to go to the bathroom or something? He filed along with the other kids to the lunch room. His eyes widened when he saw just how many people were already sitting down and eating, how many people were still going through the line to get food, and how many people were already filing in behind his class.

Lovino felt like a machine, copying the movements of the children ahead of him as he got his lunch, following the other kids out into the open lunch room. Lovi panicked when he was unable to find an empty table to sit at. He couldn't find Gilbert, either, and he was starting to get very nervous and afraid. He must have been standing in the middle of the walkway, because a larger, definitely much older, kid practically shoved Lovino forward from behind.

"Move," a voice said, and Lovi couldn't really comply as he was too busy trying to keep his small lunch from sliding off of the tray. Another, rougher, push came, causing Lovino to hold tighter onto his lunch. He was panicking, looking around swiftly in hopes of finding a place to sit with someone that he at least recognized from his class. Lovino didn't get the chance.

"Hey, arschloch," Gilbert's voice rang out a few feet away. Lovino looked over with wide eyes to see his 'older brother' walking toward him and the kid who had shoved him. Suddenly the seven-year-old albino looked somehow threatening, tougher looking, that Lovi remembered him. "That's my baby brother you're tossing around the room. You might not want to do that."

Now, eyes were being drawn to Gilbert's outburst. Lovino was extremely nervous. He hated large crowds of people and now everyone was looking at him. Sure, there were times when he wished for more attention because Feliciano always managed to show him up, but he didn't want _a lot _of attention from so many people.

Gilbert was now next to Lovino, one of his arms wrapping protectively around his shoulders. The older person that had pushed him just rolled his eyes. "And what's a lower level kid like you going to do about it? You're what? Six?" He laughed. Lovino's ears turned red with rage. No one made fun of Gilbert. Ever. One time Feliciano had teased him about being so pale and Lovi had locked his twin in their room alone for hours.

Gilbert didn't seem too bothered, though. "I'm not six; I'm actually a bit older than that. Now, touch my baby brother again and I'll rip your little prick off before you learn what it's for." There was a bit of hooting and cheering at that from the other kids in the room. Now, nearly everyone was paying attention to them. From the looks of it, Lovino guessed, Gilbert already had a bit of a reputation."

The other kid's face grew red and his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say to me, little boy?"

Lovino was angry again. "Hey, you fucking dumbass, call my brother one more thing and I'm going to shove this fork so far up your ass, you'll taste plastic for a week." It took Lovino a moment to realize that he had been speaking Italian and he mentally cursed himself for that. He wished that he'd spoken German instead, though he didn't know the translation for some of the words.

Gilbert just smirked, probably having no idea what Lovi said, but he was winging it. "Yeah, did you get that? My little brother speaks Italian _and _German. What do you speak? Just German? A six year old just showed you up, man."

There were a few laughs at that. Lovino felt eyes on him and he hated himself for speaking Italian. Now people would know for absolute certain that he wasn't an ordinary German child. That would give them even more reason to mess with him. Soon, a teacher came up and made the three of them sit down somewhere. Lovino just followed Gilbert, not wanting to be away from him.

"Fratello?" Lovino whispered when they sat down. "You didn't have to do that. What the hell would you have done if he'd hit you?" Some more kids moved seats to crowd around the two of them, including a German boy with strawberry blond hair and a slightly protruding canine tooth.

Gilbert just took Lovi's hand. "Your big brother will always protect you, my cute Lovi~! No matter what."


End file.
